


Do As Told

by darkveil



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Fingerfucking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkveil/pseuds/darkveil
Summary: Dark decides to give you a good punishment once you start acting like a little brat
Relationships: Dark/reader, Darkiplier/Reader, dark/you, darkiplier/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Do As Told

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 6am in the morning so excuse any mistakes I've made for now, I'll fix them once I take a nap. Enjoy (:  
> (Update: mistakes got fixed)

You could feel his dark eyes on you. His gaze trailing your body nonchalantly as he was sat back on the couch, his knees spread wide and his lap so inviting you wanted to take a seat straight away. But you had to bite back the urge because you knew he hated when you didn't listen, always doing everything your way. This time he was in a slightly better mood, at least that's what you thought when you ended up eyeing him from the other side of the room, watching intently as he read his book in silence. You knew he could feel your gaze on him, so he set his book aside, inviting you over with one simple command.

You did as told, stepping even closer between his knees now to the point where your shins met with the edge of the sofa.

You noticed the corner of his mouth twitch upwards a little but he didn't end up smiling as once again his eyes trailed from your face and down your body, his gaze so heavy you felt the shivers slip down your back from how much his stare ate you up.

And then he leaned forwards and you could already feel the coldness of his touch raise goosebumps across your skin as his fingers slipped from behind your knees and upwards, trailing slowly across the backs of your naked thighs as they hid beneath the hem of your dress, almost reaching your ass but he stopped before he could cup it with his palms, his fingers lingering lightly on your skin.

"Take a seat, darling," he only whispered and you immediately obliged, settling on his lap as you braced yourself against his shoulders. You couldn't withhold your urges any longer even if you tried, your hunger to feel something more growing so strong, your hands instantly slipped to his hair, pulling on his dark strands. You knew your actions would have painful consequences and you knew he hated when his hair would get all tousled by your fingers but you didn't care any longer as you let your nose brush against his before you captured his lips into an intense kiss, sighing against his mouth when you finally received something you wanted.

Dark gave you a longer second to enjoy the moment as you raked your fingertips through his scalp, tugging at his hair slightly, your hips already starting to move against his. Yet when you were about to slip your tongue into his mouth, head already tilting further to the side- he stopped you, his hand quickly moving to your throat.

The breath caught in your lungs when he put a good amount of pressure on your windpipe- pulling you away from his mouth. You quickly noticed the dissatisfied look on his face, those dark eyes now glaring up at you. That didn't stop you from running your mouth even further just to tease him more.

"Oh c'mon, Darkimoo," you breathed with the nickname he hated the most. "I was only getting started," you soon added but were already regretting your decision of ever opening your mouth when his fingertips tightened on your pulse just a bit more, almost completely restricting the blood flow to your brain as you became all dizzy. Your chest started heaving, hand flying to his wrist under an instinct yet you didn't end up ripping it off, putting all your trust into his hands.

"What will it take for you to finally learn to listen," he hissed the words more in a statement than a question, his tone cold under a pure warning as it echoed slightly in your ears.

"Oh y'know, a bit of spanking or hair pulling, fucking me so hard I start screaming your name? That'd be nice," you replied all cockily as you stared down at him with a growing smirk on your lips.

You knew he wouldn't like that response, already noticing a slight twitch of a muscle above his eyebrow.

So you decided to take the matters into your own hands and tease him even further as you rolled your hips against his once more. You quickly noticed his jaw tense under sudden friction. It was a matter of time before he'd snap, just to push you against the couch cushions and fuck all the living hell out of you. This time, however, he stayed patient enough to ignore all your toying, not letting you get what you wanted just yet.

"What makes you think," he soon spoke all mysteriously, the echo of his voice growing in its intensity as he pushed you off his lap and stood up swiftly, towering over you with his height- his palm still tight around your throat. He started inching you backwards step by another small step, those dark eyes never breaking from yours. "I'd do any of those things to you tonight?" he finished his question before he came to a stop and you could already feel the cold surface of a wall behind you as you got cornered by him.

"I got you all interested though, might as well fuck me already," you answered, letting your tone drop lower just so you could toy with him just a bit more as you looked at him from under your lashes.

It always worked magic on him, just like it did now as you noticed his jaw move under clenched teeth. Your statement, however, backfired on you and he quickly slammed you against the wall with the hand around your throat, forcing you to stand on your very tip toes, his fingertips on your pulse tightening just enough to take your breath away.

Your eyes flew shut when he leaned into you, his whole body coming flush against yours. You could feel his breath tickle your earlobe, sending the first stronger waves of pleasure down your back.

"I know how much you hate when I tease you," he whispered into your ear, his free hand hooking itself under your knee swiftly to raise it up against his hip, his fingers trailing up your naked thigh slowly, sending more shivers across your skin as your body reacted to his touch in an instant. "Don't you, darling?" he threw in a question, his voice so deep against your earlobe, you felt it vibrate across your body.

You felt his hand stop on your ass, cold fingers slightly squeezing at your cheek.

"Like hell I do," you breathed and almost yelped when his grip on your ass tightened until he released it, fingertips lightly slipping along your clothed sex.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind a bit of teasing as your punishment?" he suggested darkly and you could already feel his digits move beneath the lining of your panties, gathering all your wetness and spreading it along your sensitive folds. Your mouth quickly flew open at his sudden attention, brain trying to come up with some snarky remark to throw back at him but all that came out was another plea for him to fuck you already.

He only smiled one of his wicked smiles at your words, thumb joining in to encircle your clit as he started rubbing it in one continuous motion. You gasped, your knees growing weak as you grabbed onto the lapels of his blazer trying to keep your balance still. You felt his hand move from your throat towards your jaw, tilting your head back against the wall and revealing your neck to his hungry gaze. He latched onto your skin, sucking and biting at your throat, making all the hair on your body stand up on one command as a stronger shiver ran down your spine.

"Dark, please," you sighed, your grip on his blazer tightening even further, your whole body tensing when you felt his two fingers slide inside you in one swift motion all the way to his last knuckles.

He didn't listen to any of your pleas, keeping at his slow pace, his fingers sliding in and out of you at a tantalizing speed, before he curled them inside you placing a good amount of pressure on your g-spot.

That's when he had you and you almost came right there and then, your legs instantly turning into jelly as more waves of shivers started slipping down your thighs. If you weren't gripping onto his blazer, you could've easily lost your balance, your knees growing weak from his continuous assault.

It wasn't long before his thumb joined back on your clit rubbing against it lightly as he tortured that one bundle of nerves deep inside you. Your sighs and breathy moans turned louder, getting so close to your orgasm you could already feel your clit start to tingle. But he didn't let you spill over the edge just yet. His hand slowed down to the point where you could barely feel him move inside you. You weren't quick enough to verbalize your frustration and his lips found yours, sinking into a hot kiss as his tongue slid out to tease against yours, making you completely breathless.

Dark left your mouth, his free hand tightening back up around your throat, not letting you catch a deeper breath.

"I can feel you getting closer," you soon heard his deep voice rumble against your ear, that familiar thin static noise starting to ring in your ears as he bit on your earlobe teasingly. "Better start begging for it if you want to come, darling," he added, his tone dangerously low and echoing in your mind so much you felt dizzy from all the senses.

"Please," the word spilled from your mouth almost instinctively. "Please, let me come," was all you managed to string together, your hips starting to roll against his hand because you couldn't stand his teasing any longer, feeling all that pleasure slowly dim out the more he forced you to wait.

"I know you can do better than that," he urged you on, his tone turning slightly colder than a moment ago as his fingers around your throat tightened to the point where you couldn't catch another breath.

"Please," you breathed quickly and he released his grip on you just slightly, rolling his fingers inside you just once to still keep you on the edge without letting you get close to your release.

"Please, Dark, I need you, I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me, please," you muttered before his teeth found your neck, his fangs sinking into your soft skin painfully as all the pleasure got mixed up with pain.

You soon felt his fingers return to their torturous pace and your hips thrust downwards as all the pleasure came flooding back in with hot needles. His thumb swiftly found your clit, teasing it lightly once he picked up his pace, his touch against your g-spot firm yet still not fast enough to make you completely lose it.

It didn't take him long to bring you close to the edge again as more moans started spilling from your mouth, getting more high pitched with each rougher twist of his fingers. The first wave of pleasure washed over you when he started rubbing your clit under a braver touch, making it throb rabidly in an upcoming orgasm.

"I need you to come for me now, darling," was all it took for him to groan against your ear before he licked up a stripe on the side of your neck, his fingers buried deep inside you speeding up as he drew you even closer to your release.

"Dark," was all that dropped from your mouth before you felt him squeeze your throat and bite on your neck as with one last twist of his fingers you came on his hand.

Your body quickly arched into him as you succumbed to your orgasm, writhing and trembling in his arms as his name fell from your mouth under endless moans, the same hot needles of pleasure rolling down your thighs.

"That's it, that's it," he cooed against your ear, not even planning to stop even after your first orgasm, keeping at his rough and steady pace.

You could feel him suck and bite on your neck through your haze, completely lightheaded from his choking as you yelped out short "please's" until another stronger wave of orgasm hit you out of nowhere.

"Dark," you moaned desperately when he didn't stop even after he milked a second orgasm out of you, keeping the same pressure on your clit, letting you enjoy the last aftershocks of your orgasm until you felt his digits stop and slowly slide out of you.

He forced you to look at him with one grab of his fingers on your chin and you met his dark gaze, watching breathlessly as he buried his slicked fingers in his mouth, licking off your juices. He hummed deeply once he tasted you on his tongue before he withdrew his digits slowly, making sure to hold your gaze while he did so.

"Next time I won't give you what you want," he threatened and let go of you, just so he could simply turn around and go back to what he was doing on the couch.


End file.
